


Tranquility

by Liliriu



Category: wings - mikhail kuzmin
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Vacation, canon established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriu/pseuds/Liliriu
Summary: A very short piece on cuties being cuties.
Relationships: Vanya Smurov/Larion Stroop
Kudos: 1





	Tranquility

Vanya and Larion woke up in their Venetian hotel room. They drank coffee at bed, the younger man leaning his body on the older’s, who fed candied fruits to his mouth. Larion observed, mesmerized, how the sweets penetrated the voracious red lips; and then, in juvenile unawareness, the youth licked his fingers with the tip of his tongue.

Afterwards, they headed to leave, Vanya looking quite lovely in a coat ornamented with fur, golden locks jumping wildly and fair skin a bit reddened by the chill autumn air. They walked for hours among streets, garden and galleries. As noon came, Vanya was still almost running excitedly, yet Larion was gasping, slightly behind. “Must remember… not feed him… sugar,” he reproached himself. “Vanya…” he called.

The youth turned his head.

“I am exhausted, you are also exhausting yourself, even if you don’t notice right now. We can have lunch at the hotel, perhaps make some friends.”

Vanya pouted adorably. “You are so lazy!” he complained, “let’s see one more garden.”

“We have all the afternoon. Come on, you must be hungry…” said Larion, pleading within himself.

“Fine, let’s eat… But do we really have to make friends?”

“Vanya, you have to be more social,” said Larion with his best pedagogic tone.

“You have to be less social, people are boring.”

“People are fascinating. Let’s go.”

At the end, they sat in the hotel’s cafe, and Larion did socialize. Vanya mostly smiled a seemingly innocent smile, while firmly (and visibly) holding his lover’s thigh and waist. It was more fun than he thought it would be; he was enjoying the fact that people saw him with Larion, that they knew that the man belonged to him.

***

“You see? It was not that bad,” said Larion afterwards, back in their room.

“No, not that bad.”

“I noticed that you got quite protective of me,” he mischievously pinched the younger man’s side.

Vanya pinched him back, a bit painfully. “I want everyone to know that you are _my bitch_ ,” he said with a grin.

“I am nobody’s bitch,” said Larion, as he laughed.

“Except for mine.”

This was interesting. “Show me, let’s see.”

The youth’s eyes shone dangerously. In a surprisingly aggressive manner, he removed his lover’s clothes, pinned the man to the bed and placed his own body above. He leaned, and sweetly pecked Larion’s lips.

Larion smiled and raised one eyebrow. “That is a start,” he said, amused.

Vanya slapped him. “Be quiet.”

He kissed Larion again, this time much more deeply and hungrily, and proceeded to carefully undress.

Larion gasped, like each time he saw Vanya naked; he was all powerful muscles and plump buttocks and hips. For a moment, he felt embarrassed of his own skinny frame, but soon enough, like each other time, he forgot everything but his desperate need for their bodies to join, the sooner the better.

He watched in growing arousal, as the youth devoured him like he’d devoured the candy in the morning, spreading hot kisses and bites all over his neck, chest and stomach.

“Fuck me…” he heard himself pleading.

Vanya took a step back and smiled maliciously.

“What have you said?”

“Fuck me!”

“Beg.”

“Please, Vanya, fuck me for the love of God… Please…!” he almost cried.

Vanya’s smile turned sweet for one second, as he elegantly caressed his lover’s hollow cheek. Then, in a sharp motion, he placed himself between the older man’s legs, spread the dark skin of his buttocks, penetrating him without further warning. Larion closed his eyes; his world consisted in nothing but the luminous angel almost seen in the darkness, filling and emptying his body of delirious, intoxicating pain. The youth retreated, leaving him cold and deserted.

“More… Vanya… more…”

“Beg!”

“Please, give me more…”

“Good,” said the youth and returned, bringing with him sweet release.

They came together, and Vanya smiled as exhausted as eager he was a moment before. He rested his head on Larion’s chest, innocently folded his arms, and fell asleep just like that, with the tranquility of a child who was loved and cared for. Larion half closed his eyes as he stroke his lover’s soft hair, delicately tinted by cold afternoon light. He relaxed his muscles and listened to the silence, interrupted only by the youth’s quiet breaths.


End file.
